Interlude
by hollyS
Summary: This is a sequel to Rain. Naruto/Hinata and Sasuke/Sakura pairing in this one. I will edit this summary once all the parts have been completed. Enjoy Part 1!


Interlude

Part 1

By Holly

Konoha was buzzing with excitement as it was getting ready for another year of Chunnin exams. Sakura and Hinata were just as busy since they had offered to help Shikimaru.

It was a long day after dealing with the numerous paperwork that was sent out to the other ninja villages.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Want to get a bite to eat?" Sakura asked as she finished the last bit of work on her desk.

Hinata nodded as she stood up and stretched a bit. "Why don't we go to that new restaurant that just opened?"

Sakura agreed as both of them stepped out of the office. They stopped as Tsunade was walking down the hallway. A flush of anger covered her face as she talked to Shizune, her aid.

"Those idiots! I told them they should not have gotten that close on this mission. They could have been killed if it weren't for Sasukes' quick thinking. Send them the provisions and money they need immediately and a quick message from me to that idiot Naruto. 'If he ever tries a stupid stunt like that again, Ill kick his ass'."

Tsunade froze as she saw both Hinata and Sakura starring back at her. She cringed inwardly wanting to smack her forehead for not paying attention to her surroundings. These two were the last ones she wanted to see at the moment.

At the mention of Naruto's name Hinata's eyes saddened as she turned her face down. Sakura looked on in concern and then gritted her teeth as she tried to hide her own anger.

Tsunade sighed as she couldn't do anything but to let it go and give them a quick greeting and walked on in silence. Once she and Shizune had gotten to her office Tsunade sighed and grunted in annoyance. "Damn that brat for leaving her like this. I feel like I'm walking on egg shells whenever I mention Naruto or Sasuke to either of them."

Shizune looked on pensively as she agreed. "It can't be helped considering why Naruto left. I only hope his successful in what his trying to do. This separation is just as hard on all of them." Tsunade sat down as she looked at the report in front of her. "What they are trying to do is dangerous. It could lead to more problems for Naruto. I just hope this tap into that power doesn't kill him in the process."

Tsunade looked down from her office window as she saw Hinata and Sakura slowly walking away. She hoped for Naruto's sake that he would succeed quickly or else he would loose Hinata forever.

* * *

Both girls walked on almost aimlessly to their destination. Neither one said a word, as each was lost to their own thoughts.

Hinata looked down at the street as she saw two shinobi who were walking side by side, the girl and boy laughing and holding hands. The boy and girl stopped as they looked into each others eyes ignoring everything around them. Hinata could only stare as she slowly passed them. Hinata blushed as she saw the boy leaning lovingly over the girl giving her a brief kiss. She felt herself feeling envy and sadness again as she watched them. Realizing her own emotions she began to feel her heart beating painfully and then she felt it again, that feeling of anger building up again. Her hands clenched into tight fists.

"I've had enough!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Hinata. She was so surprised at what Hinata had said that she almost tripped on her own two feet. Hinata put out her arms for support as she helped Sakura balance herself.

"Are you alright Sakura-san? Gomen!"

Sakura nodded as she looked back at Hinata in shock. "I'm fine but maybe I should check you to make sure you're all right?"

Hinata smiled in return as she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I know I'm the last one anyone would expect to say something like that but its true Sakura-san. I've had enough of this feeling of sadness and emptiness in my heart." Hinata looked back at the couple who had disappeared down the street.

"I can't keep waiting for Naruto to return. It's almost been a year and I have not received a reply to my letters and even when he has come back to this village I find out about it through someone else."

Sakura nodded in understanding as she took Hinata's hand. "I have an idea, come on Hinata-san." Hinata couldn't protest as Sakura pulled her hand as they both ran together.

She and Sakura were trying to catch their breath as they reached their destination. Hinata realized they were at the memorial grave that overlooked the village.

"Why here?" Hinata asked as she looked out at the calm and still forest surrounding them.

"Your right Hinata-san. I think its time we both moved on. I'm tired of feeling sadness, pain and hopelessness that comes with loving someone like Sasuke." Sakura paused as she looked at the village overhead. "As much as I wish for Sasuke to love me, I don't think it's ever going to happen. Just as much as you want that idiot Naruto to talk with you, he never considered your feelings when he left. I want us to be happy. I know I do. I want to stop loving Sasuke and I think you want to also start to love again. Don't you?"

Hinata nodded as she clutched her hand to her heart. "Yes I agree. I think its time, but why this place?"

"What better place then a grave site right?" Sakura murmured as Hinata looked at the memorial stone.

Sakura took a deep breath as she brought both her hands around her mouth.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'VE WAITED AND TRIED BUT NOTHING WILL EVER HAPPEN BETWEEN US. YOU GAVE ME FALSE HOPES IN THE PAST BUT NO MORE!" Sakura paused as she felt her eyes mist over but she gritted her teeth as she took another deep breath. "GOODBEY SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Hinata could feel the painful twist in her heart and the burst of anger as she thought back to everything that happened in the past. From the un-answered letters to the times were she had tried to unsuccessfully follow Naruto. The numerous times she had shed tears and the strong emotion of loneliness she felt when she tried to reach past the barrier that Naruto had built around him. Her body shook as the pain and sorrow hit her and then she took a deep breath.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU HAVE IGNORED ME AND NEVER SPOKEN TO ME FOR ALMOST A YEAR. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THESE FEELINGS. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN YOU BIG COWARD! GOODBYE NARUTO UZUMAKI."

Hinata felt a strong sense of loss as she shouted and all types of emotions mixed together but in the end she felt a bit better being able to let this all out and shouting these feelings out and letting them go. She looked back at Sakura who smiled back at her. Both girls nodded as a silent understanding passed between them. Then they slowly walked down the grassy slope each hoping and wondering about the future before them.

* * *

Naruto paused midway as he was trying to eat his ramen when he felt a sense of dread. Sasuke noticed this as he looked back at him. "What's wrong dope?"

Naruto put down his ramen as he slowly brought his hand to his heart.

"I felt strange for a minute there. It was as if, I lost something."

He shook the feeling away as he put the ramen in his mouth and tried to push away the growing feeling of loss. Naruto turned towards the direction of Konoha village and briefly an image of Hinata came to mind. He shook as he felt a strong vibration coming from inside and paused as he felt the seal burn.

' _We are loosing our mate!' _

Naruto could hear the Kiyuubi's voice in his mind. His eyes widened as he clutched his stomach and concentrated on the seal. "What the hell is going on you damn fox. Why are you coming out now?"

'_She is leaving us!'_

Before the Fox could explain, Sasuke stepped in and put a seal on Naruto's head that caused the Kiyuubi to weaken and disappear.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke said as he helped Naruto stand up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Although a big part of him didn't feel that way. Naruto shook the feeling of dread away as began to clean up the ramen he had spilled on the floor.

"Let's get some sleep. I think once I get some rest I should be fine."

Sasuke looked on in concern but nodded in agreement as they both settled in to sleep.

Naruto tossed and turned as he tried to make sense of what the fox had said to him. He knew that the demon would not have come out unless it was under extreme duress. Something must have happened to Hinata but Naruto wasn't sure. He knew he had to find out and the only way was to go back to Konoha to investigate but paused as he put a hand to where his seal lay. He grunted and turned back to try to sleep.

Just then he felt himself being overtaken as he was loosing consciousness. Everything was black except for the strong feeling of loneliness overwhelming him. He saw a dim light begin to shine and as he stopped closer he realized it was a small hole. Naruto tried to peek through it but it was hopeless. He tried to knock the wall down but couldn't. The only thing he could hear was familiar laughter from the other side. Once he recognized the voice he looked on in shock.

"Hinata-chan?"

'_That is right little one. She has begun to forget us. She is turning away and wanting another. Your 'so called' reasons for leaving her have caused us to loose her. She wants to belong to another now.'_

Naruto shook his head "No I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy with someone else. Why are you trying to show this to me?"

'_Because little one, I am showing you the truth. You want her back just as much as I do. She is our mate for life and she has turned her back on us. We cannot allow her to do this. You must take her back and make her yours forever.'_

Naruto saw a flash of red chakra break the black wall as it showed Hinata in the arms of someone. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw her face turned towards the faceless man beside her as she kissed him. Naruto clutched his chest as he gripped tightly. "Hinata-chan. No. It can't be!" The image was clearer as he saw Katsumi's face as he was returning Hinata's kiss.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted as he concentrated on the kiss and he the red chakra glowing around him. His face turned downward as his eyes were overshadowed and a slow smirk began to form over his lips.

Sasuke woke with a start as he felt a strong chakra of the Kiyuubi. He looked back to find Naruto gone.

"Shit! Naruto you idiot!

* * *

Authors Note: Yes Folks I decided it was time to tackle this little story line again. For a few reasons, one is the lovely inspirational Asian drama music I've been listening too lately and the other is an idea that's been brewing in the back of my head ever since I finished Rain. Anyway here's the brief story which will lead to a new story that probably won't be coming out for a while. Hoping to have all the parts up soon. I am still editing them.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me...Etc...etc.


End file.
